Memories, Mirrors and Crystal Balls
by ksbubbleskg
Summary: Sarah remembers the Labyrinth as a terrifying and dangerous place. With Jim Henson's new mockery of her story out in theaters children are getting wished away by the thousands. Will Sarah's perception of the King and his labyrinth change when she returns?
1. In which a movie is critiqued

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely no rights to anything. Not even the idea apparently, since this little plot bunny here named Twink insists that she owns me instead. -sigh-**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 1**

**In which a movie is critiqued**

Sarah walked out of the theater disgusted. Getting into her limo she tore her heels off exasperatedly and grabbed for the complimentary champagne wishing it was something a bit stronger. She downed two glasses before a determined look entered her eyes. She whipped out her cell phone and hit a speed dial. After two rings an excited young male voice came over the line.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! Hey Sarah!" he said breathlessly into the phone, Sarah smiled a bit.

"Hey Tobes."

"SO! How was it? Did they do a good job?" Sarah sighed heavily through the phone.

"It was horrible Tobes! They completely missed the point of my story! Practically turned it into a romance with dancing puppets and upbeat music! They show my goblin army as a bunch of two foot tall bumbling puffballs! No danger at all! And David Bowie as the goblin king? Puh-lease! I swear if I hadn't stepped in and pointed out the character description they would have had Molly Ringwald play the heroine!"

"Aw man, Sarah. I'm sorry. But… Its just a story right? I know this story seems to mean a lot to you, but its not like anything bad will happen because they got it off… right?" Toby said, his puzzlement at her anger showing.

"Right… right.." Sarah said, catching herself. "Sorry Tobes, I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I just worked really hard on trying to get the right feel to that story, and to see it botched like this upsets me."

"Hey, Its okay sis. We'll go see it together when it comes out for those of us who couldn't come to the premiere and make fun of it. Kay?" He said with not a little bit of resentment.

"Yeah… I am sorry about that kiddo. But Karen says you haven't been keeping up with your schoolwork. Blame my evil stepmother not me." She said. Toby giggled.

"I heard that!" Karen yelled from the background, causing Sarah to laugh as well.

"So are you going to stop by and visit on your way home?" Toby asked, still laughing.

"Yeah, Dad invited me for a week. Don't know if I can put up with you for that long without wishing you away though." She said, grimacing at her own bad joke.

"Hey!" Toby said laughing. "I think its my turn to wish YOU away don't you think?" He countered. Sarah startled for a moment. She hadn't ever told Toby that her story was real, and about him._ How on earth did he find out?_ "Sarah? SARAH!" Toby yelled through the phone, getting her attention again.

"Hm? Sorry Tobes, bad reception."

"Sure, space case. Anyway, so I'll see you tomorrow right? Karen says my 10 minutes is almost up."

"Yeah, see you there!" She said setting down the phone and sinking into the comfortable leather seats behind her. She sighed. It had been 13 years since her journey through the labyrinth. Shortly after arriving back home she had done her best to record everything about her journey through the labyrinth, which was so different than what was written in that little red book of hers. Karen had stumbled upon it one day while cleaning and, without Sarah's knowledge, had taken it and showed it to the head of a publishing company. He had loved it, and the book had become an instant pop-culture phenomenon. The Jim Henson company had approached her about a year ago, begging for movie rights and had subsequently turned one of the most terrifying experiences of Sarah's life into a musical romance, with puppets. _Puppets! _She snorted to herself. _And a handsome fae king who fell in love with the girl. Just like in the old story. Did I not show specifically that my adventure was nothing like what I had read? Why on earth would they play it up as a fairytale?! _She shook her head, leaning to gaze out the tinted window at the city rushing by. _Why can't people understand? _She felt her eyelids growing heavy. Knowing that the driver would wake her when they got to the airport, she allowed herself to rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Twink: "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_**Bubbles:"Ohhkay… scary bunny. Anyway this is my first real attempt at a Labyrinth fan fiction. And though I express otherwise in the story I really do love Bowie as the Goblin King, and don't really hate Molly Ringwald. She's just in EVERYTHING!.**_

_**Twink: "Well isn't that touching. Now go write my other chapters. SLAVE!"**_

_**Bubbles: "Uhmmm… meep. Okay."Twink: "Good slave. Now all of you minions out there reading this. You see that little button down there? Says review? Well you know the drill 'fear it, love it, do as it says and it will be your slave' and all that jazz."**_

_**Bubbles: "I look forward to reading them… if Twink ever lets me do anything but write…"**_


	2. In which Jareth is confused

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to either Henson, Froud or Twink, the plot bunny that owns my very soul… -cry-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**In which Jareth is confused**

Jareth sat in his throne room staring, bewildered, at the multitude of children crawling around amongst the goblins. There were, at this very moment 6 teenage girls running his labyrinth in search of these children. A number that was previously unheard of. The rate of wished away children in the past 3 years had multiplied to an unfathomable amount. Even in the old days, when fae walked among the humans freely, children were brought up to fear the words and never say them. But how so many children learned of the words without being taught proper caution was beyond him. It was getting ridiculous! And the weirdest thing was, not only were most of the wishers females between the ages of 12 and 22, but they also seemed almost happy to see him. Something Jareth had never encountered in mortals before. He winced at the memory of those high pitched squeals. So many of them had accepted their dreams as payment that his kingdom was, for the first time, having trouble housing everyone. And all of them had hit on him, one or two had even attempted to capture and… well… he shuddered involuntarily. He didn't like revisiting those memories. He sighed, glancing in one of the crystal balls he had floating around his head, checking on the progress of one particular girl who was trapped in an oubliette wearing nothing but filmy black lingerie. She was sprawled elegantly in the corner of the dark room pouting in an over dramatized version of a damsel in distress. Calling out 'help' in a breathy whisper. He shook his head in confusion. _What for all the powers that be was going on?_

Standing up, he poofed himself into the oubliette, towering over the girl with his most sinister mask in place.

"Help? Help? Do you really think anyone is going to come?" The blonde glanced up through her eyelashes, her bottom lip quivering as she pouted.

"You did." She whispered, trying to make her voice sound husky. The goblin king stared at her for a moment, at a loss for how to deal with her. She couldn't be more than 14, her barely formed breasts poked at the flimsy fabric covering them as she breathed heavily. If he didn't know it was all a show, he'd worry that she was hyperventilating. The idea of dumping her straight into the bog was so compelling that he had to actively restrain himself lest he do it on accident. As if she was sensing that he wasn't paying much attention to her, the girl wrapped herself around his leg, pretending to sob as she crushed him to her chest.

"Oh, please, your majesty! Spare my baby sister! Take me instead! I'll do ANYTHING! Just please spare her!" she wailed dramatically. Looking down in disgust at the girl he grabbed her by the neck and transported them over the bog.

"Now, you wretched girl. You will tell me exactly why you wished your sister away." He said holding her at arms length over a particularily volatile portion of the swamp. She screamed s she looked down, flailing wildly. He rolled his eyes, growled, and shook her to get her attention. "Why did you wish your sister away!" He demanded.

"I-I didn't think it would work. The book said those were the words to wish someone away. They said that the Goblin King would come. And you did. I didn't think you would. It was just a book!" She gasped over his choke hold. The king's eyes grew wide.

"A book? Bound in red? Called the Labyrinth? But its not supposed to have the right words in it!" He said staring at her in shock. She wriggled in his grasp again.

"What?" She gasped. "No, its called 'The Underground' by Sarah Williams. Though, I think she mentions the other book toward the beginning. Please put me down! I promise I'll do anything. Just PLEASE don't drop me in the bog!" Jareth stared at the girl, his jaw slack. _Sarah Williams? No. It couldn't be… But it would have to be for the words to be right. But how was she allowed to remember? _He set the girl down, summoned her sister to his side and sent them both home, transporting himself back to his throne. He sat there, staring at nothing for a few moments before doing what he hadn't allowed himself to do in 13 years. He summoned a crystal and gazed at the sleeping brunette. In a few moments he had called his second to watch the other five runners and entered her dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Twink: "Two chapters in one day! I'm very proud! Good slave! You may have a pepsi now."Bubbles: "Oh thank the gods! Caffiene!"_**

**_Twink: "Anyway, to you minions, I hope your enjoying my story so far. Things will start to really heat up in the next couple of chapters."_**

**_Bubbles: "Actually I had a question about that. Does Toby have to-"_**

**_Twink: "SILENCE! You'll give it away. And the answer is most definitely yes."_**

**_Bubbles: "Oh… damn… Cuz I was hoping we could have him-"_**

**_Twink: "ENOUGH! Back to work you! I want the third chapter up by tonight!"_**

**_Bubbles: "O.o….. but… my fingers…"_**

**_Twink: "NOW! Anyway, please remember to hit that nifty little review button in the corner! I know its not fair… but that's how it is :D"_**


	3. In which she is stronger than he thought

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Its sad but its true…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**In which she is more powerful than he thought**

Sarah hadn't been dreaming, a skill she'd developed shortly after her trip through the labyrinth. Knowing that the Goblin King could still reach her to exact his revenge through them had scared her enough that she had not dreamt in 13 years.

Jareth stood in the vast black expanse of Sarah's subconscious tapping his foot thoughtfully. Since she was not dreaming, he had a wonderful blank canvas to fill with whatever he wanted. The problem was deciding what exactly to make her dream. He paced, _I could place her back at the beginning, my outfit was quite intimidating then… no, I could use the ballroom lull her into a sense of false security…no, the fire gang? No she'd run if she sensed any real danger to the dream…. Ah I know._

A feral grin graced his features as he turned and began rolling crystals in all directions, pulling pictures of his escher room from her memories. When he had built a replica of it in her mind, he attached the emotions that would have been tied to Toby to himself, hid, and watched as Sarah ran through the doorway.

_Sarah ran into the room. She had to find him! If she didn't he'd be lost forever! She began running through the room. Up one staircase and down another, seemingly going nowhere. But he had to be here, she knew he was. She could feel him. She looked around and noticed a shadow moving through one archway so she sprinted towards it. When she got there she saw the shadow again going around a corner at the bottom of another staircase. She ran. Time and time again she came so close to catching that shadow. Just as she was about to reach it again she opened her mouth to call for her little brother_.

"JARETH!" She yelled, stopping suddenly in her tracks, going white as a sheet. "No." She said, as he came around the corner, grinning. Sarah stared at him in terror for a moment and then she vanished.

"Dammit!" The Goblin King exclaimed. Vanishing himself as well.

In a limo pulling up to an airport, Sarah Williams sat curled around herself shaking and feeling very alone.

Jareth paced his throne room. He had sent his second home for the night. _She had woken up. She had broken his hold on her and woken up_. He kicked a random chicken in frustration_. Of course she did you imbecile, she beat your labyrinth, her kingdom is as great and all that rot. You can only contact her if she allows it… You have no power over her_. He sat down on his throne with a sigh, running his hand over his face. He was exhausted, again, and it was all her fault. _I need a copy of that book… _He thought idly. With another sigh he got up and poofed himself to his bedchambers.

He stripped down and slid between his blue satin sheets. As he drifted off a off-color thought drifted through his head. _I'll have to check in the morning but I really don't remember my escher room being that sinister. How odd…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Bubbles: Short chapter this time… Sorry bout that. Twink was having some problems with one of our characters…**

**Sarah: How on EARTH could you portray me as such a coward?!**

**Twink: Will you just shut UP already! You'll just have to wait and see like the rest of us!**

**Sarah: I demand that you change it!**

**Twink: NO!**

**Bubbles: Anyway, while they continue fighting I'm going to cross my fingers and hope that Jareth turns up soon =3 Please review!**


	4. In which a french man reads a newspaper

**Disclaimer: No plot bunnies or goblins were harmed in the making of this fan fiction… There was some bruising to a goblin king's ego though… I own nothing.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**In which a french man reads a newspaper.**

Sarah sat in her designated seat on the airplane looking at the pages of the book in front of her unable to read. She had gotten the book out while waiting in line for the bag check, hoping that It could distract her from her increasing paranoia. Since she had awaken in the limo from her disturbing dream she had become increasingly jumpy and was having a horrible bout of deja vu'.

When she had gotten out of the car she swore she heard giggling coming from the seats she was leaving. She turned quickly to see that nothing had changed. She went to leave again, closing the door sharply behind her only to see a small vaguely furry creature dive behind a light post just as she noticed it.

Through all of the customs and checks she had to maneuver through in the airport she saw goblins. Some hiding as she saw them, making her doubt herself. Some appearing amidst plushies in the gift shop windows, barely managing to stay still enough that nobody aside from Sarah would notice them.

That, she had decided just before pulling out the book, wasn't the worst part though. The goblins couldn't harm her. She had proven in her battle to the goblin castle that they were no match for her. It was the flash of mix matched blue eyes in the middle of a crowd. A shock of blonde hair that disappeared as she spun to see it properly. The slight glint off of glitter from the flourescent lighting and the susurrus of great predatory wings in flight that were driving her mad.

She sighed staring at the pages in front of her, willing their words to draw her in as they had so many times before. But it was of no use. She was just too spooked to hide within the pages of a story. She finally set it aside, the futility of continually holding the book finally registering in her conscious. _Besides, _she thought, _Its not like he or his minions could appear ON the airplane… There'd be no place for them to hide… _She looked around the compartment to confirm her assumption, smiling when nothing appeared out of the ordinary. She was in an aisle seat but in coach the chairs were close enough together that she could easily look over and see out the window, if her neighbor would put his newspaper down.

She dimly realized that the man sitting next to her, she assumed it was a man because of his shoes truth be told he covered himself pretty well with the newspaper, had been behind her in line at the last security check when she had pulled out her book, and had been reading that same page of the newspaper the entire trip. Her eyes widened as she stared at the back of the paper. A section of glittery blonde hair was just barely visible over the top of the news.

"Oh no." She whispered, watching in terror as the newspaper folded revealing the person behind it. It was a young man that appeared ot be in his early 20's he stared at her, his green eyes filled with concern. He had a broad, slightly upturned nose and square rimmed glasses.

"Is something the matter miss?" He asked in a heavy French accent. She stared openmouthed at him for a moment, her heart still doing all sorts of acrobatics in her chest. _Quick, Sarah! Think of something quick!_ Her mind berated her.

"Hm?" She replied, grimacing at the octave her voice had risen to. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I just realized that I forgot to pack my camera in my bag this morning. Which means I'll have to use one of those obnoxious disposable ones on my vacation. They never take as good a picture." The man nodded sagely.

"Ah, I hate it when that happens. My name is Chris by the way." He said offering his hand. Sarah let out what was left of her panic in a sigh.

"I'm Sarah." She said with a smile mentally chastising herself for freaking out. They spent the rest of the flight chatting amicably.

When they touched down in Portland, Oregon he took off to another gate to find his connector to Colorado. Sarah went down to the baggage claim and waited for her suitcase to come around. She then went out, got in her rental car and started the long drive to her parent's house. All without further incident.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bubbles: "Sorry about the wait on this chapter. My family and I were vacationing in a place with no wireless =("**

**Twink: "Fortunately I managed to make her write several chapters while we were gone so you'll have a couple of updates in a row."**

**Bubbles: "Anyway, the excitement only grows from here. Next chapter we get to see.."**

**Twink: "SILENCE! Or you'll end up the same way Sarah did."**

**Bubbles: "Speaking of that… what did you do with her?"**

**Twink: "Never you mind that. Just go write some more."**

**Bubbles: "Erm…"**

**Twink: "NOW! Anyway, all you lovely readers out there, do you see that little review button? Click it."**


End file.
